Til Sunrise
by thisiseve
Summary: Sinbad wants to make her scream his name until sunrise. Sinbad/OC. A collection of oneshots.
1. Chapter 1: Til Sunrise

They stumbled down the halls of the Purple Leo Tower of Sinbad's castle in a drunken stupor, giggling and chuckling at something the other said.

"And then- and then he was like- oh Solomon-" Ayda burst out laughing again, "His face-" Sinbad snorted, because she had attempted to replicate Masrur's serious face, and it would have been perfect if she weren't drunk, "-even though he stepped on crap! You'd think he'd at least look horrified!" Sinbad guffawed, throwing his head back and letting his laughter echo down the hallway.

They had an arm flung around each other's shoulders, attempting to support one another as they staggered back from the festival together. They were an utter mess, smelling of booze, and it was a wonder how Ja'far even let them out of his sight.

Sinbad's laughter quieted into a chuckle when he felt her head roll onto his shoulder. Her soft hair tickled his nose and he could smell the faint scent of vanilla and jasmine. She was grinning widely, speaking nonsense, but he didn't mind and Ayda didn't care in the least. It felt good to have nothing to worry about for once in their lives, if only for a short moment.

He had an affectionate smile on his face as he watched her talking animatedly. The alcohol had made her less reserved, and he liked hearing her talk more than she usually would.

Even in the dark lighting he could see her eyes brighten as she regaled him with a new story. Though he was a little annoyed that she kept talking about Masrur this, Masrur that. She was with him after all, why didn't she care about that? His smile turned into a frown and he got it into his mind that he wanted Ayda to say his name and only his name.

So drunk Sinbad recklessly acted before thinking. He pushed her against the wall and started kissing her.

The soft feel of her lips on his was a relief. For how long had he wanted to kiss her? Perhaps too long. They'd known each other for years after all.

The first time he met her was in his third dungeon. But he had seen her dancing beforehand on the streets with her swords. A sword dance, he remembered. He also remembered inviting her to join him, but she refused him in her strange sign language and the telltale flip of her hair. No doubt angry at having lost the dungeon to him. He thought she may have been mute back then because she didn't speak to him, even after they would run into each other so many times. When she finally did, he and everyone else were dumbfounded, especially since her first words to them were: "Are you and Ja'far going out?"

Ja'far was absolutely livid at the implication, though he seemed more angry about being implied that he could like a 'stupid idiot' such as Sinbad.

Sinbad, who had not expected her to be able to speak or even say those words, could only sputter "I- I like women!"

Ayda's hands clutched the robes over his chest, bringing Sinbad back from memory lane. He opened his eyes to see her own were wide in shock. He smirked into the kiss. He stood by what he said before. He did loved women, but not just any. He loved Ayda and he wanted her to know it.

He licked her lips then, causing her to gasp in surprise, and he took the chance to plunge his tongue into her mouth. She tasted like booze, but then again so did he.

It was the end of her, he knew. Her grey-blue eyes were glazing over with something he hadn't seen in her before, and he was thrilled to see it directed at him. He moved his lips over hers, his arms pressed against the wall to trap her in a cage. He flicked his tongue over her lower lip to prompt a reaction, which he received.

Ayda closed her eyes and she kissed him back slowly, although with unsure movements. However it was enough for him. All that mattered was she was kissing him back, so surely she reciprocated his feelings? He remembered he wanted to make her say his name and only his name then. He broke their kiss so they could breathe, leaning his forehead against hers.

She opened her eyes again, breathing deeply. "Sinbad..." The desire was still in her eyes.

It was a start, he grinned. He grabbed her wrist, making her follow him into his room for some privacy.

"In here, Ayda." His voice was slightly lower than his usually silky voice. Somehow it made her feel goosebumps on her skin. Was this really happening? She wasn't sure if this was a good idea. She was feeling the alcohol leave her system, but she wasn't sure about Sinbad. Was he only doing this because he was drunk? She tried not to think about all the other girls she would see hanging off him.

Sinbad led her to the bed and pushed her down onto it. She fell on her back with a soft flop. She was wearing her rather revealing bedlah, her dancing garbs. He always liked those best and would always sneak an admiring glance at her when she wasn't looking. He'd maul her right now if he could, but he wanted to be careful. He was sobering up and he realized how reckless he had been. He didn't want to scare her away after all. She wasn't like the other girls.

"Sinbad..." Ayda began, her face turning red at his unwavering attention on her. "I don't know about this." She was having doubts. She didn't want this to be a one time thing. It would ruin their good relationship. They were friends now, but what about tomorrow?

Sinbad moved to hover over her, hands on either side of her head, his long purple hair making a curtain around their faces. His molten gold eyes trained on her unsure face. "Well I do," He said confidently, seeing her worries before she could even voice them. "I always have. I don't want us to be friends Ayda." Her facial features fell, but he corrected himself quickly. "I want us to be more than just friends."

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Sinbad chuckled at her cluelessness. "I mean, I want us to be lovers." He didn't know how to be more blunt than that.

She blinked in surprise, remembering what her djinn had said earlier.

'One day you'll find someone who'll love you. And I believe he's closer than you think.'

"You love me?" She could only ask. She stared at him unblinkingly, waiting for an answer.

He didn't even hesitate. "Yes," he grinned and said teasingly, "I was trying to be subtle for years, but you sure are dense."

She blushed red at that, in a mixture of annoyance and something else. "You know I don't do subtle."

"I know, I just wanted to see you squirm." He laughed, enjoying her displeased frown.

She hit his shoulder in annoyance. He flopped onto her in response, earning him a squeak.

"Get off me Sinbad!"

"No." Was his muffled reply.

"Can't-" She gasped. "Breathe."

"Good."

She managed to make him move over a bit. She grinned and joked, "So you want to make love to a corpse?" Too late she realized what she just said.

He got up right away, his eyes bright with eagerness and lust. "I'd prefer it if you were conscious for this," and he smirked with such insidious intent that her skin tingled like it would when she felt enemies were near.

She scooted out from under him. "Uhh..."

Sinbad crawled after, eyes gleaming in the darkness. It was like he was a predator and she was his prey.

She backed up into the headboard and he pinned her down before she could escape. Without giving her time, he captured her lips with his, moving his lips against hers fervently. After a moment she reciprocated. Sinbad idly admired how fast she was learning how to kiss. He added another goal to his list: to help her master kissing by the end of the night and to make her scream his name in his ear. He was growing hard from the thought.

Sinbad moved his lips down to her jaw, tracing along it until he reached her ear and proceeded to kiss her neck. Ayda breathed heavily, her hands grasping his clothes and then tangling itself in his hair. A sharp intake alerted Sinbad of where her sweet spot was and he grinned before attacking the junction between her collarbone and neck. She moaned and he could only barely control himself. He wanted to take it slow for her, he wanted to make her say his name over and over, all night long... but he also wanted her. Badly.

His hands ghosted over her smooth skin, up her thighs, her stomach, her breasts, and Ayda let out a shuddering breath. It was so strange that Sinbad was touching her and she was sure he could hear her heart beat. Lost in the new sensations, she didn't even notice when Sinbad pulled her bra off. Then his lips traveled lower to her breasts and she couldn't stop the moan from leaving her mouth when his tongue encircled her nipples, trailing a wet line of saliva between the two. Somewhere during her soft moaning and Sinbad's (curse him) expert ministrations, his hand traveled down towards her hips and down to massage her inner thighs. Her breath hitched when she felt him rub against her underwear.

He moved his lips back up to the junction of her neck and smirked against her skin, "You're already so wet." She could only frown as she trembled under him when he slipped a finger inside her just as she told him to stop teasing her. She was putty under him then.

"Man-whore," she cursed under breath. He started pumping his finger in and out and she moaned.

"You know you like it." He replied easily, and she despised that he was unaffected, though she couldn't see that he was tortured by it all, imagining it was his dick inside of her. He hid his face at her neck, his other hand massaging her breasts. Not yet though.

Ayda clutched at the sheets, gasping at the odd sensation of his fingers moving inside her, yet it was quickly becoming apparent she wanted more.

"Sinbad...please." Her hands clutched at his shoulders, calling for his attention. Her eyes widened when he looked at her with his heavy gaze. It was so full of desire and love, yet also a touch of fear. He had been holding back because he didn't want to hurt her. She smiled at him, thinking about how he had grown. A long time ago he would have just taken what he wanted.

"Make love to me," She whispered, and Sinbad couldn't hold back any longer.

His lips found hers again, his hands pulling at her skirt and hers pulling off his robes until they were both bare. He pulled back for a moment to look at her. She was so beautiful with her long dark hair fanning around her body and her pale skin glistening in the moonlight coming from the balcony. Yet it was her grey-blue eyes he loved most, the ones that watched him and accepted him despite his flaws. A king he was, but he was human first; and that came with many sinful desires.

He hovered over her, his hard libido touching her thigh, edging closer to her slick entrance. He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I want to hear you say my name, Ayda." He whispered into her ear. "I want to hear you scream it."

She felt his length rub against her clit, achingly slow. Teasing. The bastard. She shuddered, as he nibbled on her ear, biting it. His arm was holding her leg up in an angle so he could easily kneel over her between her thighs.

"Please, Sinbad." She begged. Tomorrow she would hurt him for making her do this, but today- she only wanted him inside her. Right now. "Sinbad!"

He grinned against her throat, "As you wish, my love." And he thrust into her in one swift motion, stretching her tight walls in an uncomfortable way that made her gasp sharply. It hurt and felt strange, yet as unnatural as it felt, it also felt so right.

Sinbad could feel her walls constricting pleasurably against him, and he was reminded that she was a virgin. He forced himself to stay still and he kissed up her neck gently until he reached the tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Whispering all the while, "My love…Ayda." His hands were massaging her breasts and her thighs, comforting, yet teasing. Before long, she relaxed against him and he knew it was time.

He slid out, and pushed back in, slowly at first. At a pace that Ayda could take, until she was gasping harder and harsher. Gripping his shoulders, digging her nails into his skin- she urged him to go faster. "S-Sin-! Faster!" And he complied, eyes glazed over but watching, always watching her reactions. Her lips were parted open. Her eyes were unfocused. Skin damp with forming sweat.

He thrust harder, faster, and with fuller strokes. She was meeting him halfway, moving her hips with him and panting heavily. The sound of flesh pounding and groaning filled the room. And just as he wished: when she reached that high that made her stiffen and her walls constrict tightly- almost painfully- around his dick, she moaned his name in orgasm. "SIN!"

It was enough to topple him over the edge as he rode out her orgasm. He felt his coming as well. He thrust again, and another, before his semen burst inside her. He grunted her name in return as they clutched one another in ecstasy. "Ayda-"

They breathed heavily, Sinbad collapsing on top of her for a moment, but he rolled over to his side, bringing her with him so she could rest her head on his chest. Ayda exhaled, her breath tickling his neck and she placed warm kisses in the junction between his shoulder and neck.

"Sinbad, that was…" She struggled for words, but he grinned down at her.

"Amazing?" He said cockily, a purple eyebrow raised.

She frowned into his skin, and rolled her eyes. It was, but she remembered how he made her beg. Her pride ached and she sniffed, "Subpar."

It was Sinbad's turn to frown, but then he smirked evilly and rolled over onto her so that they could look into each other's eyes. His was glinting impishly while Ayda's was confused and startled.

"Then it looks like we'll have to work at it, my love."

She paled when she felt his libido grow hard again. Dawn wasn't even close. He kissed her on the nose and she gasped. "Come morning, not only will your body be sore, but your throat shall be as well from screaming my name, Ayda.

And Ayda braced herself for a long night ahead.


	2. Chapter 2: Beckon

Sinbad watched Ayda dance to the beat of the drums and the roar of the fire. Amongst the other girls wearing their bedlahs, she stood out the most in his eyes. The smile she wore always seemed brightest when she danced, raising her arms high, moving her hips in line with the quickening rhythm. He imagined those hips moving against his. Her soft lips curving into a soft smile against his own. Her hands, placed gently against his chest with his own resting on the small of her back.

Sinbad swallowed hard. He caught her eyes looking at him from across the crowd. Ayda smiled at him, beckoning. She mouthed his name. Sinbad. Come. Dance with me.

His feet moved unknowingly towards her. He unwound himself from the other women latched onto him. They cried in protest, simpering, pouting. But he didn't care, he didn't hear them. He could only hear her voice, even with the loud noise of the festival around them. The sun had set, but the night was still young.

Sinbad.

She whispered.

Sinbad.

He imagined her whisper it against his ears. Imagined himself grounding into her. Her quickening breath against his neck. Her fingers clenched on his back, dragging her nails down as her mouth parted in pleasure.

Sinbad.

"Sinbad!"

He wanted to keep walking towards her. To Ayda.

"Sinbad, it's time to go back. You have work to do."

He stood a mere four yards away from her. Jafar stood between them, but he could still see her looking at him. She smiled at him beguilingly. The festival fire outlined her body in a way he wished his hands could. He tried to ignore Jafar's incessant demand for him to go back to work. It was a festival, he argued in his mind, but he knew that his country's work never stopped.

Sinbad swallowed hard, again. He closed his eyes and walked away towards the palace. Her smile still lingered in his mind. Sinbad, she whispered. Sinbad, she would scream. Another time, he promised himself. Next time, she would scream his name until sunrise.


	3. Chapter 3: Impressions

**A/N: Dearest reviewers, thank you for the messages. Dislami-chan, I'll heed your request in another chapter so don't you worry about that.**

 **This chapter is more of a slight background, no lemons today. Sorry! And if you don't already know, I'm not following a linear plot line.**

* * *

For several years, Ayda had eluded Sinbad and his merry band of followers. Ever since they met at his third dungeon, Sinbad and Ayda's paths have crossed time and time again. And each and every time they met, Sinbad had asked her to join his crew of misfits without fail. She staunchly refused him, still angry at having lost the dungeon to him and finding him absolutely unbearable.

Sinbad, on the other hand had immediate interest in this mute girl who traveled around and danced on the streets for a living. Especially when she showed up and challenged him for his third dungeon. She was too cute, and he said that to her, in the patronizing tone she came to despise. And when her sword dance translated to an even match in swordplay against Sinbad, he started to really develop an interest in her. On a whim, he had invited her to join his group. He flashed his trademark grin, the one that shone bright and blinded anyone it was directed towards. It was the one that made every girl swoon. He was confident in her answer. Then she had flipped him off and walked away.

As the years passed by and they grew into adults walking their separate paths, Sinbad had made it a game to see how far he could go before Ayda cracked and tried to hit him.

"Now what a coincidence seeing you here in Balbadd, Ayda," Sinbad called to the dancer shopping in the street markets. "Surely, this is destiny?" They had crossed paths once again, and he made sure to not let her go without some form of interaction. She was picking fruit from a vendor, but hearing his silky smooth voice made her lose any appetite. She placed the apple down and tried to walk away.

Sinbad strode easily to walk beside her. She kept her gaze straight ahead and her lips tightly closed in a grimace.

"It's been awhile Ayda, you've become even more beautiful in the time I haven't seen you." And she had. Her dark hair had grown to waist length. Her skin was velvety smooth and she had grown into her supple curves. Her lips were fuller, though they still held the same frown he was used to seeing on her when he was in her presence. But it was her steadfast eyes that caught his attention every time. Dark lashes framed a stormy sea in her eyes. They were tiger eyes, because her gaze was as powerful and as focused as a tiger's.

There was silence on her part, but Sinbad was not deterred, used to her lack of words.

"So how many djinn have you got so far? Two? Three?" He raised his purple brows in genuine interest.

She glared at him, and made a dash into a less crowded street. He followed after easily. It seemed she wasn't trying too hard to escape today. She seemed less spirited, but he knew how to fix that.

"It couldn't be that you haven't conquered another dungeon could it?"

Ayda stopped and turned around, signing with her hands about how much she wanted to strangle him.

He wasn't fluent in sign language, though he made it a part of his education to learn, he knew enough to know she wanted to hurt him.

Sinbad grinned. "You can't still be mad about that dungeon where we first met, are you?" The right nerve struck.

Eyes flashing, she raised her hand to slap him. He caught it and held her wrist close to his lips. He snaked an arm around her waist, bringing her body close to his. "Ayda, dear, you should really consider joining me." His gold eyes bore into her gray-blue ones. "You're always welcome."

She tsked. He smirked. Then she slapped him with her other hand and escaped.

For a long time, she never spoke a word to him, choosing instead to communicate with only sign language. Her favorite gesture to give Sinbad was a standing ovation with her middle finger. After all, Ayda was never one to waste words on people she did not like. And Sinbad, she definitely did NOT like. She hated him from her teenage years to young adulthood.

That is, until he saved the orphanage she had adopted as her home at a time when she felt too helpless to save it herself. After that, she slowly began to change her mind about him. Although her first words to him were, "Are you and Ja'far going out?" Her second ones were, "...Thank you." And she smiled brightly for the first time at Sinbad. He had blinked, momentarily speechless.

In that single moment, Sinbad didn't even know what hit him; especially since all he could do in response was splutter, "I-I like women!"


End file.
